The present invention relates to handheld tools and devices and, more particularly, to handheld tools and devices that have torque measuring mechanisms included with the tools.
Screwdrivers, wrenches and the like have been developed to allow for varying degrees of torque to be delivered upon an object. These devices allow for different tensions or torques to be built into a torque-limiting device. Generally, such drivers use torsion springs or torsion beams in connection with a tensioning or biasing device to adjust or vary the amount of torque being delivered to an object. In certain devices and drivers, such as devices used in the medical field, these devices must be able to exert a large amount of force, while retaining a high level of precision. The large amount of force delivered by these devices tends to put a large amount of stress on the springs, which diminishes the strength of the spring, thereby reducing the precision of the spring.
Likewise, drivers and the like may be required to deliver differing amounts of torque at different times. That is, the same driver may be required to deliver a first amount of torque for a first procedure or step and a second amount of torque for a second procedure or step. These different steps still require precision. It is essential that one may be able to change from one setting to another accurately without losing precision. That is, the biasing means used in the devices should remain accurate even after several adjustments between varying tension settings. Previous designs that use springs or beams, as discussed above, tend to wear after some use, thereby reducing the accuracy of the device.